The present invention relates to decorating implements, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for creating marble motifs on a given surface.
The imitation of marble, granite, and other stones has recently been gaining much attention and interest from the public. However, this form of decorating is very complicated and requires the use of manual or hand painted work and the use of such implements as newspapers, sponges, rags, resins, polyethylene bags, paper towels, etc.. These miscellaneous materials are very difficult to work with, leave a tremendous mess, and require a great deal of skill and training in the art of decorating.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,396 discloses a complicated method of "marbleizing" that involves manually applying different colored pigments in a random discontinuous pattern over a base layer of a curable synthetic resinous liquid. A marbleized motif is created by manually dragging tools over the surface to mix or diffuse the colored pigments.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,667 discloses a complicated method for marbleizing a thin paper surface for subsequent affixation to a base material such as wood panels, plasterboard, pulp, fibrous panel boards or the like. The method involves the distribution of minute quantities of an oil color on a water bath to create vein like or mottled patterns similar to the markings found in natural marble. This pattern is transferred to the paper and then fixed to the base material.
Even though this form of decorating has existed for ages, no successful tool has yet been devised to enable simple and time efficient printing of marble-like patterns on a given surface. To the contrary, in order to create a marble motif in a mid-sized room by conventional methods, a professional must put in approximately 7-10 hours of demanding work.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus which allows for simple and time efficient printing of marble like patterns on a given surface.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which provides a fine design comparable to the standards of hand painted work.
A further object is to provide such apparatus to create a marble vein motif.
It is also an object to provide such apparatus which is lightweight, easy to use and easy to maintain.
It is another object to provide such apparatus which is of simple and economical construction, and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
It is a further object to provide a method for using such apparatus.